The video industry has adopted the Society of Motion Picture and Television Engineers (SMPTE) 259M (level C) standard almost exclusively for high quality video in studio and production applications. In some applications, a SMPTE 259M signal is to be transported to a remote location, which may be several miles away for example. Current methods of transporting SMPTE 259M signals or other professional quality video signals to remote locations use either dark fiber overlay networks or proprietary methods over very high bandwidth pipes. For example, an OC-12 channel may be used to transport an SMPTE 259M signal.